What did you expect?
by Guiltypleasures exposed
Summary: okay so alec and max are mated! whites in hiding as the conclave was discovered but he still has a part in this! max and alec faace hurdles as their relationship progresses. some life altering! character death and action all here.so if thats your thing XD
1. the new beginnings or not

_**summary: **__**set after Freak nation! MA logans just not in the picture! haha dont like him! Alec has a siezure Max freaks! character death! melodramatic i know but its for fun! XD**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** i DONT own anything of Dark Angel or its characters! i wish i did though :(**_

_**Max's POV**_

"Ahhh back to good old JamPony today **cant wait**!" _wow i cant believe i just said that! hmm oh well as long as no-one heard it!_

"did you say something Maxie?" Alec asked in a muffled voice.

_ohh crap! i thought he was still sleeping _

_i tried to give him a confused smile while i said_ "no"

_okay so he didn't look convinced - but its not my fault he knows me too well __**and**__ has eyes like a hawk - i need to get my poker face sorted otherwise i can never eat all his doritos and blame it on Original Cindy again! The thought of O.C getting riled over his accusation brought an unexpected smile to my face._

_What the hell are those vibrations_

_**Alec's POV**_

_OMG did Max just say what i thought she said ! i mean i know it took a long time to sort out Transgenic rights and all and now we're finally allowed to be normal - have normal jobs,live where we want , and vote and crap like that- but Max was happy to be going back to that shit hole JamPony? She could have any job she wanted and she was returning there! __**And**__ of course she was dragging me back there too. I hate that she knows i would do anything for her, which is exactly why i dropped any job ideas i wanted to try out to go back to that slave driver Normal! I wonder what Max is smiling about. I really wonder sometimes if she can read my mind 'cause i know she would have a right old laugh at my current thoughts. _

"Alec?" _Max sounded a bit weird. I looked at her and her eyes were full of concern._

"yeah?"_ now i am confused and why is there strange vibrations going through my leg?_

"your leg is shaking"_ Her tone worried me but i'm sure its just an indication that a siezures coming on. Nothing a little tryptophan couldnt fix! _

_"Dont worry Maxie al be back to normal in 5 minutes! Tryptophan to the rescue."_

_Ha that made her laugh, but now that i've taken the god damn pills i actually just realised that i dont feel to good after all. This isnt what happens usually but the shaking has stopped sooo i'll be okay._

_**Max's POV**_

"Hey Normal hows it been?" _I actually hugged just proved how much i missed his little 'bips' while i was cooped up in Terminal City. _

"Max? wow who knew you cared about me? ouch sorry okay okay i missed you too(for some strange reason) but where's my Golden Boy?"

_ugghh i should have known. The man really had to get a grip! But i did start looking for Alec , he had been right behind me a second ago, where was he?_

_"_calm down Normal he's coming! look there he is there." _He was coming alright, just slowly - at first i thought it was because he had a crowd of people welcoming him back , and i felt jealous 'cause no-one bothered doing that for me- then i looked properly and saw his unusually pale face and the way he was clutching at his side as though his ribs were bothering him. I blurred to his side and put his arm around my shoulder._

_"_Max i'm ... not a ... child i dont ... need your help ... just 'cause i felt a bit shaky there" _he practically panted out. i didnt want him to see just how much his words effected me so i turned my head and mumbled_

_" _well i'm sorry for being nice_" when i turned to look at him and he looked really out of it, so when he started swaying i really wasnt that suprised ..._

_**muhahahahaahahaaaa if you like then review! i really wont care if you dont but i wanna know if you liked it! i'll finsh the story anyway x**_


	2. and so we continue

_**Disclaimer:**__** i dont own ANYTHING of DARK angel XD**_

_**Alec's POV**_

_GOD i want max to just calm down she knew i was feeling shaky today , and yet she still over-reacted! Making out that i needed help in front of all my fellow work-mates. I am sooo embarrassed, i hate appearing weak Manticore taught me better than that. I wish Max would stop swaying it wasnt helping me get my head sorted._

"Max are you feeling shaky too?" _i sounded kinda quiet._

"Alec what are you on about?"_ i hated when she played dumb!_

_"_Max you look like your about to collapse!" _I got black spots covering my eyes just then and my body convulsed rapidly. I couldn't control it , my conciousness was slipping. And i still didnt know what was going on!_

_**Max's POV**_

"Alec what are you talking about?" _boy, he was really out of it. I hate seeing him like this, all weak,pale and sweaty. Without any warning his body just slumped and he began seizing on the floor! _

_"Alec!" my voice echoed off the walls and if all eyes weren't on this scene before they were now. People crowded round, trying to help but made things worse by getting in the way, and getting hurt when his shaking limbs made contact with their shins. Some people who didnt like Alec -even before they found out he was transgenic- jeered saying he was 'faking it'or he was 'malfunctioning'. I snapped when some guy - i think his names Joey or something - prodded him with the toe of his shoe. I screamed at everyone to back off , while i took him into my arms to absorb some of the shocks._

"CINDY!" _O.C just stepped in and i heard her small gasp of suprise. Although i didnt say anything more to her, i was to busy trying to comfort Alec, she ran to the fridge and got a bottle of milk out. _

_"_Thanks Cindy."

"you know i got you covered Boo!" _Alec's tremors had started to slow and he made a strange gurgling noise before bringing his breakfast back up in a projectile fashion._

"ewwwww!" _was the resounding chorus these people had to get a grip, its only a little puke._

_I made him part his lips and drink some milk to help take the edge of the seizures._

_**Alec's POV**_

_The pain that racked through my body was so extreme everytime i came to, i passed out again. I was coming round again, when i heard a strange gurgling noise , then i hurled. I noticed someone had wrapped their arms around me in comfort. Most likely Max . Someone poured some unknown liquid into my mouth, and i panicked, struggling to force my eyes open but, my eyelids were heavy with the exaughtion that swept over me suddenly. I'm pretty sure i was seizing again , but i honestly couldnt care all i wanted to do was sleep._

_**Max's POV**_

" I dont know what to do! His seizures have never been this bad , and he's been out for over 6 hours now! O.C what should i do?" _I sounded really exasperated, but in truth i loved him sooo much i couldn't handle it if he died . I never __told him how much i loved him. Oh god i sound like a love-sick puppy! Damn it when did i turn all mushy? I'm from freaking Manticore , i should not be warm and fuzzy. I am a tough bitch! But i do feel kind of odd. Probably cause i'm so worried._

"Max? Ma-ax? Hellooo? MAX!"

"Hmm whats up O.C?"

"Well its just you was so lost in thought there, you didnt even notice your boy stirrin'! " _Oh! Crap! Better go check on him._

_**And theres another chapter i dont know if they're getting longer every time i write one like i intended but they will soon enough! sooo review and tell me what you thought next chapter is going up at the same time as this one sooo check it out! As its summer atm i will put more chapters up quicker. i will actually write at least 6 chapters while i'm stuck on this boring litt1e island called Barra:P XD**_


	3. mystery?

_**Disc**__**laimer: Dont own DA just the imagination that inspired this particular idea haha XD**_

_**Summary: okay soooo this is set 2 years after 'Freak Nation' and the transgenics now have the same rights as americans and they now have normal jobs and stuff and as you should know by now Alec and Max have got together (they're Mates) and they both decided to go back to JamPony. White is still around but he's in hiding because the conclave were discovered. logan is with Asha and he will only appear in this if he either : gets the cure (doubt it MA all the way) or if Max needs help XD**_

_**Just a little notice: this chapter will be completely Alecs perspective. x**_

_**Alecs POV**_

_**OMFG! **__Dont concentrate on the nightmares focus on the pain. Why does my head hurt so much anyway? Oh yehh siezure ... right. Aww man i can hear __**everything,**__ guess cause i'm vulnerable at the moment my senses have been temporarily heightened. I can hear Maxie and Cindy talking rather loudly on either sides of me ,and i can hear Sketchy talking to Normal through a wall, and the other random muttering from the other messengers of JamPony.I guess my eyes will burn if i open them , so i just need to fien sleep and hope Maxie doesnt notice the change in my breathing patterns. But when Max came right up close to my ear and called my name, i winced. And someone gasped lightly. So as my DNA is part cat , my curiousity got the better of me . I opened my eyes to see Max's beautiful face standing over me with an anxious look._

_"_Do NOT move Alec! i imagine your head is killing you, and your muscles are probably cramping from not moving for so long!"_ Her voice was hoarse._

"ahhhh... can you whisper please Max?"_I sound worse than her. _

"Oh sorry! God Alec you scared me don't do that ever again! i was worried you were never gonna wake up!" _Wow she's such a drama queen but at least she cared._

"How long was I out?" _must be quite a while if it worried even Maxie._

"SIX freaking hours. Six horrible hours of pure torture, having to sit here, watching you lie there not moving at all. Not a muscle twitching. At some points you were holding our breath, your lips were going blue. But as soon as i came close enough you just grabbed my hand and started breathing again! Even then it wasn't breathing it was more gasping, like you were scared..."_i couldnt listen to it anymore my head was about to explode with pain, and i did not want to explain my nightmares with O.C standing silently watching Max pace while she ranted, taking all of this in._

"Max can you please stop pacing, and **please** lower your voice. Can you just take me home and we can talk about it there." _I let a hint of my urgency to leave , seep into my tone. Telling Max we needed to go home, and now._

" Okay your right, we should get you home." _thank God she listened to me._" Thanks for your help O.C! "

_We had just got to Max's motorcycle when she stumbled for the first she seemed to regain her balance before she fell, but it still made we wonder if she was feeling off too. I looked at her carefully , while trying to forget the now dulling pain in my eyes and head. There was a thin layer of sweat covering all visable skin, and the back of her T-shirt was drenched in it._

"Hey Maxie want me to drive?"

"You know i think you should- thats if you feel up to it!"_ I almost gasped aloud. I had expected a sarcastic quip about my 'unfit condition' and how only she gets to drive her 'baby'._

"I havent been feeling so good for the past couple of days." _I knew it ! She's just so stubborn that she denied any possability of being ill. She's probably got a siezure coming on ... or her heat?_

_"_Why didn't you tell me Max?"_i mumbled it while tucking one of her gorgeous brown locks behind her ear._

"Cause i know you get all smug whenever your right about something"

_Max stumbled for the second time while we were going up the stairs to our flat, and i actually had to catch her before she fell right back down 2 flights of stairs._

"Max whats going on with you?"

" Alec? Can you ... ple-ease can get us inside before I puke" _She was crying_, _she was actually crying. She was going to puke? Definitely a siezure then! But why is she crying?_

_As soon as I got her through the door she ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. When i heard the thump as she fell to the floor thats when i ran in to help._

"Al-ec?" _it was a broken sob and it scared me more than anything i've ever experienced._

"Maxie? what is it?"_i went in to the bathroom and scooped her up into my was so limp, and when she was trying to cling onto my shirt it was so weak, i nearly keeled over in shock._

"Maxie i think i should take you to the ER!"_just as i said that her hand let go of my shirt._

_OMG please dont be dead. But i checked her airways and her pulse both were fine . So i took that as a sign she had just fallen asleep , or fainted but i'll just have to wait and see when she wakes up. __**IF **__she wakes up. I tried not to think of the chances of that happening, while i collapsed -with Max still in my arms- onto our bed and, drifted of to sleep._

_**AND there we have it another chapter of my oh so very dramatic story. Any ideas of names for my new character she's a girl dressed up as a guy should be fun to write! haha if any of the characters dont seem like what they were in the programme then just tell me and i will attempt to fix the problem :P Hey i know you guys are probably thinking - what the hell is Alecs nightmares about you didnt explain! - but don't worry i will explain later on! thank**__**s **__**for the reviews so far and please keep reviewing XD**_


	4. having fun?

_**Disclaimer: Dont own it! (wish i did though)**_

_**Summary: Max has been off recently and hasn't been able to stop fidgeting , except in the presence of Alec. OC finds it incredibly annoying and Sketchy is just as confused.**_

_**wee notice : this will be a Max chapter :P**_

_**MAX'S POV**_

_I feel so cosy why did i have to wake up? Alecs limbs all tangled up with mine under our thick duvet - how could it get any better? I felt strangely better than i have - in the past couple of weeks- lying here in Alecs arms. Not that i don't usually wake up in Alecs arms its just he has a tight grip on me - without it hurting, one leg between mine and one on top of mine and one hand placed lightly on my stomach. Aww i love him so much . I wonder what has him acting so protective over me even in his sleep! _

***Flashback***

_**"Al-ec?" I tried to shout but it came out as a broken sob.I feel like shit! And i've lost all control over my emotions , so now i'm crying hysterically. For Manticores sake what is going on with me?**_

_***END Flashback***_

_Oh holy crap no wonder Alecs got me practically glued to his side while we slept. He must of been so worried about me. He can't handle it when i cry._

"Max? Are you awake?" _i can imagine what his face looks like just from his tone of voice._

"Yeahh i'm awake. Sorry about last night, i don't actually no what that was." _i_ _said it as calmly as i could cause the memory of it is freaking me out too. But he doesnt need to know that. When i turned to face him, he was staring into space . _

"Alec i am sorry, and it won't happen again!" _i started laughing as if i was not bothered by the whole incident._

"Maxie why are you apologising for being ill? Its not your fault, but i think we should take you to hospital to get you checked out by Sam, cause you were falling over alot yesterday , you were sweating buckets **and** you were sick. Which isnt really normal for a transgenic!"

"Ermm Alec? i'm fine i think it was just all the stress from your siezure yesterday that had me wound tight. oh by the way how are **you **feeling?" _I still feel pretty worried about Alec 'cause he was out for 6 hours and he still managed to sleep through the night._

**"**Max please just let me get you checked out then maybe i'll be able to do my job without constantly worrying about you! And i'm always okay!"

_When we got to work i was determined to prove to Alec i was fine, after all he had agreed that if he wasn't taking me to the hospital, then he would get O.C to look after me all day while i delivered- well just when he couldnt. And guess what! the first packages i got were all for Sector 6 with Sketchy and O.C. Alec was away round Sector 2. So with a final kiss goodbye i set of with Sketchy and O.C._

_Nothing was said until after we had delivered the first package._

"Hey Max what the hell was that?"

"what you talking about Sketch?" _i am really confused. What did he mean 'what was that'?_

"Boo you just jumped down that old dudes throat for takin' a little longer than most to get to 'is front door! I mean you didnt even stop long enough to see he was a cripple!" _ohh i seee now, well i think i was completely justified in trying to get him to hurry to his door! I mean seriously i did __**not **__want stand there at his door for longer than i needed. The smell of cat piss was almost enough to make me puke._

"Max is everything okay? Your all pale, you cant stop fidgeting and, your never rude to customers! Whats going on?" _Him berating me for not being my polite this __**one**__ time, combined with the fact that he put his arm around my shoulder - made me snap._

"Sketchy you better keep your fucking arms off me otherwise i will **tear** your arm off for you" _how did we end up in this position? Sketchy held up against the wall by me,his feet danglin', my hands around his throat , O.C desperately trying to get me off him, and a crowd of randomers staring at us!_

"Max! Stop your gonna kill him!" _oh crap he was going blue. I know that i have to drop him, but why the hell won't my hands release his _, _most likely severly bruised, throat? And i still dont know how i got him like this anyway. I forced my hands to loosen , let him down to the ground. Then i burst into tears for the second time in two days. O.C was talking to me but i couldn't hear her. It was Sketchy's voice that brought me out of my reverie._

"Max? i'm sorry."_He sort-of weezed it out. But_ _why was he saying sorry i couldn't understand._

"Sketchy why are you saying your so-rry?" _Geez still with the crying?_

"**Because** I clearly upset you pretty bad. I've never seen you cry before." _Damn him being so nice but, stupid at the same time! Does he not realise i'm crying cause i hurt him, for no justifiable reason._

"Sketch you idiot! i'm upset cause i nearly killed you. I dont even know why i done that! I'm so confused." _I hope they understand. I really didnt want to hurt Sketchy. Uh oh O.C was talking again i should probably listen._

" Girl is there somethin' going on between you and your boy , that got you wound tight? last time i saw you so tense logan was in hospital cause you touched 'im!" _she thinks that me and Alec are fighting? oh man i actually couldnt help the laugh that escaped my lips right then._

" You think me ... and ... Al-ec ... are fighting ?" _it came out in little gasps cause i couldn't control my laughter. _"O.C all we do is fight! But ... they're ... good fights... we wouldn't break up over one of them!" _I tried to say the last part solemly to get through that we would __**never **__split up._

_Just then as if on cue, Alec came speeding round the corner on his bike, came to a stop right in from of us , took one look at me sitting on the ground - still crying -and dumped his bike on the he knelt next to me and started his shower of questions._

"Max! Are you okay did someone try to hurt you please tell me your okay! were you crying? why were you crying? O.C, Sketchy I thought you were gonna look after Maxie for me! Sketchy what happened to your neck ? did you guys get jumped? what... "

" Alec! shut up! I'm fine, we didnt get jumped I ... I ...I ...Sketchy ... so I ... I...

ughh"_ i'm not good at explaining. And i sooo did not want to tell Alec i lost control again! To try and execute my point of being fine i stood up just then and went over to Sketchy and said _

"Sorry Sketch, we okay?" _please let him say yes. i'm mentally crossing my fingers._

"Yeah, we're good" _pheww i'm so glad._

_**Okay soooo that was not a good ending for this chapter and i know that but when i was writing it, it was getting to be too long sooo i chopped this chapter in half and the next one continues exactly were this left off. thanks for reading please review and thanks for the reviews so far they're great XD**_


	5. Surprise?

Dislaimer:I Dont own this

Summary: Alec and Max get a shock (thats all you guys are getting out of me)

**wee notice: another Max chapter ( maybe if your lucky al throw in some Alec too) :P**

_**MAX'S POV**_

"Boo i still got my eye on you!"_O.C whispered that little message directly into my ear. She was so close i bristled and Alec tensed in response. _

"O.C can you step back please?" _i sounded strangled._

"uhh yeah sure mind tellin' why though? Original Cindy was jus' gonna give my boo a hug. Is that wrong?" _i dont think its wrong but her being this close has made me feel strangely threatened. She gave me a hug without waiting for my response, so i chose to listen to my head not my instincts, and recieved the hug without squirming away. Visably anyway. But Alec noticed how i went rigid and stood stock still. He was about to comment, when Sketchy suprised me with his own hug as soon as Cindy had released me. This time i knew exactly what i was doing, i had him pinned onto the ground , arm twisted up behind him, and my knees on his back before anyone could blink. I couldn't hold back the feral growl of rage as it escaped my lips._

"I told you to keep your arms off me!" _Its just as well the crowd had despersed, before this outburst, otherwise we would have sector cops breathing down my neck, as they handcuffed me for attacking Sketchy._

"Geez Max get of me, i was only hugging you! I used to do it all the time." _i wouldnt move. I couldn't i felt better with Sketchy underneath me, at my mercy. And of course with Alec holding O.C back too. Saying i might hurt her too if i went closer. Haha this was such a strange situation. Just then Alec blurred behind me and put one hand on my stomach the other around the front of my shoulders, and yanked me away from Sketchy. I relaxed into his touch. _

"Max whats wrong with you?" _Ohh dear how do i explain?_

"Well i felt threatened by Sketchy! And O.C! I really dont understand this it's horrible not being able to relax in the presence of my best friends! And the fact that i nearly killed Sketchy just cause he put his hand around my shoulders worries me." _by this time i was hysterical again._

" shh maxie shhh, its okay we can explain that to them."

"uhmm excuse me!" _i was blurring the moment Alec released his hold on me! Down the next alley i stopped and puked my guts up. I didnt even stop when all my food was brought up. Then when i __**was**__ done Alec was there , picking me up and soothing me all over again, insisting he take me to hospital. But somehow i managed to get him to agree to letting me finish delivering my packages before he took me._

"Alec this is completely irrational! I'm fine i just ... well i dunno. I've got my heat coming up? Or a siezure! I'll take tryptopham when i get home, honest"_ He wasn't even listening! He was busy on the phone with logan, asking him to phone Sam and tell him to be ready for me coming over. So i tried a different tactic._

"Alec if you take me home maybe we could... oh come on! listen to me! I dont want to go!" _I think that might get him, cause i was practically pleading with him not to take me. He looked at me then covered the phone as he said_

"Maxie your not well , you have to go" _i gave him another look that was begging him not to take me. _

"Maxie why dont you want to go? you know this isnt how you normally act!" _ well obviously i know this isnt how i normally act but, maybe if i actually told him what was bugging me, then he could take me home, instead of the hospital!_

"Geez Alec think, if i nearly killed Sketchy for hugging me, think about what i might do when Sam starts poking and prodding at me!" _i let it all out in a big rush of air- but he still, wasnt convinced_ " I mean it Alec i don't feel comfortable with the idea of Sam checking me over, touching my arms, wrists, face and, what if he needs to check my stomach 'cause i've been sick alot! All of that would make me edgy, especially the idea of him touching my stomach- he would need to lift my top up for that!" _And with that final comment Alec growled, wrapped his arms possessively around my waist and whispered into my ear _

" Max i don't like the thought of it either, but i am not budging on this. Your going and thats final. If you get too upset with Sam being too close i **will** notice and tell him to step back. Plus i will be there the whole way through it!"

_Damn it! Why did he have to know exactly what would make me feel better ? And how did he know that wrapping his arms around me would calm me enough to go through with his wishes. 'Cause now i am lying on Sams examination table, while he asks the strangest questions and poked and prodded at me. It all went well without me getting too uncomfortable, until - as i suspected- he was checking my stomach. He had asked me just before he lifted my top if i was okay with it. I said yes - foolishly! But in truth i was fine until he actually touched my stomach. That gentle touch on my abdomin had me kicking Sam squarely in the chest, with enough force he landed on his ass. Then Alec was there in front of my face shushing me, calming me and, telling me everything was gonna be alright._

"Max i dont think that I should continue the examination. But it does need to be done so , maybe i could guide Alec through this part? Do you mind if he touches you?" _ I thought about this for only a second._

"Ermm i really don't know if it would bother me if Alec touched me, i've not tried Alec could try. But i really don't want to hurt him! Oh by the way sorry about kicking you." _Hang on i know that it doesn't bother me when Alecs close, its just about the only time i can actually relax these days._

_**Alecs POV**_

_OMG what the hell is wrong with my Maxie! This isn't like her at all. Sam told me that he had a thought about what the problem was, but wouldn't tell me. He said he just had a couple more tests to try. I only had to help with taking the blood thankfully. Max said she was all good to go to the bathroom herself, and pee in the tiny bottle. Sam is doing the tests himself right now, while me and Max are lying on the examination table together. Max actually grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach- said it calmed her. I thought that was a strange gesture. Just as i was about to voice my thoughts Sam entered the door. Max tensed and growled low and quietly._

"Max i know whats wrong with you. I don't know what you'll make of it."_ He had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixure of pure and utter shock and complete joy. Which mixed with his words had me wondering if that meant_

"Maxis pregnant"

_**FUCK! **__Max is so going to kill me!_

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ochh i love the stories where Max is pregnant and Alec's the dad and i also like stories with the siezures involved that might sound like i am completely sadistic but i'm not **_**really **_**its just alot of emotions get shown whenever they have siezures haha am a sap for the lovey dovey stuff sooo heres my fave kinda stories combined tell me what you think. REVIEW **__**please**__** XD**_


	6. the reaction!

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it :P**_

_**Summary: Max's reaction to the news is not what anyone expected. Its worse! They deal with it in an unusual way and Alec gets unbearingly over protective! :P **_

_**Max's POV**_

_I can't believe it! I'm pregnant. I have a person growing inside of me! I think thats pretty gross. But Sam finds it fascinating and Alec hasn't said a word yet. I guess thats why i get so disturbed when someone who isnt Alec comes close. The baby feels threatened! Geez, I have a good exscuse for laying the smackdown on Sketchy's bony ass now. And i can get Alec to tell Normal to take it easy on me, 'cause am pregnant with his 'Golden Boys' child. Ahh this could be a good thing. The only thing that has me worried is that, Sam told us i'm five months pregnant, and i've only put on the tiniest amount of weight. And i only have a small bump- i never even noticed before Sam pointed it out- protruding from my body. _

"Nope both yours and your baby's vitals are fine. You have another four months to get massive Max! And believe me you **will**.Now you and Alec should spend as much time as possible together. Maybe that will help keep you settled around if you insist on still doing your job, until you start showing properly , then **I** insist that Alec makes the rounds with you. It will help keep his mind at rest too." _ I looked at Alec then , to find him staring at me. He seemed worried about me, so i sent him a little reassuring smile. Which he chose to reply to with his very own. The very smirk that made me go weak at the knees, thank God i was sitting._

"uhh Sam can i go to the bathroom i feel ... uhh sick."_ well i did but it was more to get him to stop talking. _" uhh Alec can you come with me? You know so i won't attack anyone on my way" _ it was true though i needed him to keep me stable._

"oh yehh yehh just coming Maxie"

_**Alecs POV**_

_Oh man she's gonna chew me out! I think i should prepare my ears before the rant begins , about how we should have been careful, how we don't have enough money, how its all my fault. But to be honest if she pull the 'its all your fault Alec' card on me, i will say it takes two to tango! Maybe she's gonna be okay with this (hahaaaa yeah right) but maybe she'll say thanks for this and say something like ' i've always wanted a family with you', oh yeah sure thing. Thats like saying that, i obviously don't look like my dead, psycho twin, 493 at all! And the fact that we walked to the toilets in silence was not she dragged me into the disabled toilets and pushed me against the wall. Then to my complete confusion, starting kissing me passionately. I pulled away and asked _

"Max aren't you pissed?" _ what made me say that i don't know, why couldn't i just let her kiss me?_

"Nope, i just feel kinda elated. I think this is gonna be great! But right now i feel, really horny, so kiss me, then take me home and screw me hard and fast!" _ wow maybe she still goes into heat while pregnant._

"Are you in heat?" _ i can't smell pheremones._

"No Alec i'm pregnant and feel hormonal, this could be a good thing for you too, you get to screw me alot more often! I mean it you will have to do it whenever i get the urge, 'cause its hard for me to even control myself right now!"

"Okay lets go home, but first-" _ i bent down and kissed her roughly , the burning passion she showed while returning the kiss, was enough to get me thoroughly aroused. When we both pulled away she was flushed, the gorgeous deep red , spreading throughout her face was enough to take my breath away._

"lets go tell Sam we're going home!"

_When I woke up the morning , the sun was just rising. Max was snoring lightly beside me. My hands somehow and came to rest on her stomach again, i was about to take it off , when i felt the tiniest movement coming from beneath my fingers. The baby was moving! I gasped really loudly and rolled out the bed. I was shocked to see Maxie had slept through the whole ordeal, but when i got back into the bed , she rolled into me grabbed my hand and placed it back on her stomach. And through all this she was definitely still 100% asleep, and took comfort in the way she gently sighed my name as our skin made contact. I decided i liked my hand on her lower abdomin after all, and stayed awake to wait for Maxie to wake up. So that i could tell her about the baby moving. I also stayed awake to see if it moved again. It did._

_Its save to say i'm going to be a proud father._

_**Max's POV**_

_I was dreaming about what me and alec did last night. After we got back from the hospital,unable to contain ourselves any longer, we tore each others clothes off and done it right there on the wall by the door. But then we moved to the couch, but ended up toppled onto the floor. Alec made sure we landed on him, so the baby wasn't hurt. Then the baby moved whilst Alec was carrying me to the bedroom. I gasped out loud, and Alec thought he hurt me, so put me gently onto the bed and said he was sorry. I told him that there was nothing to be sorry for and, that we weren't done yet! Not by far. He seemed unsure, and i told him i'd explain why i gasped later, but for now he had some unfinished business to do. And we took off were we had left it. I felt kind of satisfied when he called out my name! And he smiled triumphantly, when i went through a period of shouting his name constantly, and rather breathlessly. _

_I woke up feeling nice and cosy for the second time this week. Alec was awake already , i could tell. One of his hands were on my stomach in a protective gesture, and the other was holding my hand. His breath was tickling the hairs on the back of my neck, and he leaned in and kissed my barcode._

"Morning!" _His husky voice was deeply arousing, and i gasped again when the thing in my tummy moved __**again**__! Damn i have to get used to that!_

"whats wrong?"_ great now he was worried again. He slowly and gently turned me to face him. He gasped in shock for reasons unknown , but brought to attention the silent tears running down my face, when he wiped then away with kisses. Why was i crying? I didnt even notice, and i'm sure thats going to un-nerve Alec._

"Maxie? Why are you crying? Did i hurt you?" _ oh man time to explain then._

"No. You didn't hurt me.I don't know why i'm crying, but i gasped just there , and last night because i felt the baby ... move! like ... it moved inside of me. I was just awed ya know?"_ He pulled me into his embrace with strong, sure arms and started laughing._

"Whats funny?" _ i am actually so confused right now!_

"You know Maxie while you were asleep this mornin' i woke up and the baby moved under my hand! I gasped too and fell out the bed! You didnt wake up but when i got back into bed, you rolled into me, grabbed my hand and put it on your stomach, and said my name. The little thing wriggled all morning and each time i gasped. Its kinda amazing." _He's right it is amazing, and i can't believe its ours._

"Well we have work!" _ oh yeah now to get Alec to talk to Normal for me ..._

" _Alec_ ? well you know your Normals 'Golden Boy'..."

_**muhahahahhaaa done another chapter tell me what you think review please ! XD**_


	7. explaining to sketchy and cindy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DA!**_

_**Summary: O.C and Sketchy laugh the news off! Until Sketchy does something stupid which, even though it was a bad idea at the time, helped him come to see what Max was saying is true! Normal is a little less harsh when it comes to Max although is taking the news badly! And Alec shows Sketchy the suprise he has for Max!**_

_**Alecs POV**_

_Okay everything is fine. Max and me and the baby... the baby? __**our **__baby are fine. For now. Work is gonna be easy... once we explain to Sketchy and O.C, why Max is threatened by them, and why i'm the only one who can touch her without receiving a roundhouse kick , and a sharp glare. I also have to break the news to Normal as ... gently as i can. Well here goes _

"Hey Normal! can i talk to you in private?"

"sure come up to my office! Wouldn't want any nosy, **lazy** employees to overhear **our** private business! Come on people get to work BIP BIP BIP!"_He started on the stairs as he said this. As soon as we got into his office i jumped straight to the point._

"Normal i want you to go easy on Max from now on!" _ i didn't want him to pass judgement just yet , so i hurried on to make him listen carefully._

"Normal i know she used to be late for no reason and she **used **to be a slacker , but she has a reason now. She'll be in later on most days now and take longer delivering her packages, and i will need to go on all her runs with her, 'Cause she's pregnant!"_there i think i made my point._

"Okay i'll give her some extra time and later shifts, but what has any of this got to do with you? I s she just using you to get her off scotfree, 'cause she knows i have a soft-spot for you? Has the baby daddy left her 'cause they noticed she's not just a pretty face? Or did he leave 'cause he found out she was a stripper at Blowfish? And what just 'cause baby daddy ran away , she came to you?"

_I hit him squarely in the jaw right then! I couldn't take listening to all that shit about Max leak out of his mouth! Normal is such a bastard._

"What the **fuck **was that for Alec?"

"You don't know **jack** about Max! And i do NOT appretiate you talking shit about her in the presence of me! 'Cause you know i happen to be the **father** or the baby. Or maybe i don't appretiate it 'cause i happen to be madly in love with her? Take your pick Normal! To be honest it doesn't matter what you think about it , those are the facts deal with them! And you better follow through with what i asked , otherwise we - your best employees by far - will walk out your door and never look back!" _Haha his facial expression is classic! I would laugh but i was still seeing red after what Normal said._

"Sure Alec ... I ... uhh... congratulations i guess... uhh Max can have later shifts... you can go on all her runs with her and i won't chew her ass out! "

" Thanks Normal ... ermm sorry bout your jaw. Its probably fractured! But erm just put ice on it, should be better in a couple of weeks, take some painkillers" _ ahh Max is gonna kill me! Or laugh. I feel kinda on edge. But as soon as Max came into view i felt at ease. I had the same effect on her too, she seemed to sense my presence and relax a turned towards me with a beautiful smile that sent shivers down my spine. I practically skipped the last few steps, wrapped her in my arms and kissed her deeply. There were a few wolfwhistles and and a couple 'get a room'. But thats just life. And life was great. I pulled away , and Max snuggled into my shoulder, i planted a kiss in her hair. Then i whispered into it_

"Ready to tell O.C and Sketchy?" _She nodded her head and grabbed my hand tightly._

"Ready as i'll ever be"

_And with that we walked silently towards where Sketchy and O.C were currently positioned, very obviously facing away from where Max was stood._

_**Max's POV**_

"O.C? Sketch? Can I talk to you guys for a second?" _they were obviously mad at me!_

"Well if your sure your not gonna pounce on poor Sketchy then sure!" _ Definitely mad at me._

" listen i'm really sorry for what i done yesterday Sketchy i was ill! And before you say anything let me finish. Okay so Alec took me to the hospital last night and we found out why i'm acting strange, crying and puking all the time, its 'cause i'm pregnant."_ God, i hope they understand how bad i feel about the whole, Sketchy incident. I didn't even get to apologise yesterday, before Alec towed me off to see Sam._

_They both done something i had not anticipated. They burst into fits of laughter. They were actually rolling around on the ground, before i realised they were laughing._

"Come on guys this is serious! Guys i'm actually pregnant so why are you laughing?"_ i was getting seriously pissed off!_

"Guys she's serious and you's are really pissing her off!" _Alec said sticking up for me. I gave him a thank you smile._

" oh right and lemme guess your the baby daddy? suga' O.C aint believing that story for a second!" _ how do i prove it to her?_

"How do i get you to believe us? Want me to pee on a stick for you? Or do you wanna ask Sam? "

_Sketchy being Sketchy, was stupid enough to touch me again! But this time he went to far and touched my stomach, pretending to feel the baby kicking. It took all my restraint to __**not**__ tear his head off. So i opted for kicking him like i did Sam. Right in the center of his chest, sending him flying back. And Alec was there to catch him but , from the look on his face it took all __**his**__ control to not punch him, himself._

_O.C was just standing by shellshocked by the looks of it. Sketchy also had the same expression as O.C. Oh dear why cant i have the same control as Alec?_

"O.C i felt something move! They are telling the truth!" _It took a second for her to register the look on Sketchy's face mixed with his words._

" OH MY GOD! Congrats Boo , why'd you not tell me sooner?"_ She went to hug me but hesitated, i just nodded and leant into her embrace, only tensing slightly._

"So what do you think?" _oh geez crying again? i need this pregnancy to hurry up so i can be myself again!_

"Boo am thinkin' i need to be the Godmother!"

" Well obviously!"_ And we were all good wiped at my tears_

"Pregnancy hormones?"_she questioned._

"You got it"_ i took a subtle step back from her and looked towards Alec, who was helping Sketchy up._

"Hey guys am gonna help Sketch get cleaned up, he's scratched his back on the benches."_ He said it more to reasure me where he was going._

"okay we'll be here, again sorry Sketch!"

"Its okay Max i get , your feeling protective at the remember next time that i'm really not a threat."

_**Alecs POV**_

_I decided i would show Sketchy. The suprise for Max, i've had up my sleeve for almost 2 months now. There was never any time to ask. And this just seems the perfect time to ask , and get it over with before she gets all fat. I took the little Navy Blue velvet box out of my locker, then went to the bathroom where Sketchy was washing up. Sketchy looked up at me and said._

" I know what your gonna say Alec, to keep my hands of your girl!"_this situation is amusing._

"Damn straight , but i was actually gonna show you something." _I took out the velvet box and showed him the ring inside. His expression was pure gold._

"So d'ya think its the right time to pop the question?"

"I ... uhh ... dude yeah ... she's like pregnant! Is that why your asking her to marry you? Just 'cause you got her knocked up?" _ i nearly smacked him upside the head for that. __**Nearly.**_

" No , i am not asking her to marry me just 'cause i got her knocked up! I ...I love her, and i want everyone else to know it too. Without me having to shout it out loud. But i think now is as good a time as any." _ He was nodding along to what i was saying, agreeing with it. _

"Well dude , i know she loves you, so she'll say yes. Congrats!"

"Thanks Sketch!" _we walked out the toilets together, laughing at Normal as he passed, shooting pained glances at me._

"Hey Maxie , where'd Cindy go?"

_To my total amusment, Sketchy came to a stop a good five feet away from Max, but i went over to her and sat down with her on my knees. Her head rolled back onto my shoulder, my chin on hers, hands placed carefully on her stomach. She placed her hands over mine and subconsciously drew circles onto my skin. I could see curiosity in Sketchys eyes as he took in the scene before him._

" Oh O.C had a hot run. But she said we've to all meet up at Crash, at nine-ish. To ... celebrate. Oh and Sketchy? You can come closer, i don't bite. As long as you don't touch." _ Me and Maxie chuckled at the way he cautiously sidled over, and plonked onto the bench , still a couple of feet away. Just then Normal shouted over._

"Hot Run missy-mi... umm Max! Take Alec with you. And... ermm ... congrats! 'member take it easy." _ Ahh well the worst thing that could happen now is for Max to say no to marrying me. Or her losing it at Crash. We'll have to wait and see._

_**hmmm what'd ya think? Still on Boring little Barra so i will have another couple of chapters after this too, which will be up double time i.e straight after this one is put up soo go read them :P thanks for reading this far . Dont worry this is the ball just starting to roll now. The Actual fun begins now!**_

_**review please XD**_


	8. Good Times Turned Bad

_**Disclaimer: Dont own it :P**_

_**Summary: Cindy isnt at Crash, But they think nothing of party anyway, Alec pops the question , but what did Max think? An old face returns near the end of this chapter. But who is it?**_

_**Max's POV**_

_I can do this. I can do this! I just gotta keep takin' deep breaths and hold onto Alecs hand. Tight. _

"Max you know if you feel too uncomfortable we could always just go home!" _Alec said this quietly for me only._

"Nah i'm fine. We haven't been able to have fun in ages. Don't let me ruin it!"_ We haven't been to Crash in almost two whole years. It was kinda reassuring to know that we could come here without having to sneak in! _

"Max? What you drinking?" _Sketchys question brought me back to the present. Damn i gotta stop doing that, blanking out while people are talking to me._

"Just get me the usual"_But apparently Alec wasn't happy about that answer, and muttered something to away he went to fetch the drinks._

"Max you can't have alcohol, its bad for the baby!"_ i never thought about that before._

"Well i think thats a shit rule!" _ Alec wasn't listening again he was rustling around in his pockets looking for something. Sketchy came back just then with beer for him, scotch for Alec and, is that orange juice? Fuck Alec i am not drinking OJ when i'm in a bar! Pregnant or not! I was started to get up but Alec stopped me with one hand, then slid down onto one knee. Oh for the love of all thats holy, what is he doing? The object he was searching his coat for , was shown to me now. In the form of a small dark blue box. I think i gasped. I must of 'cause Alec smirked and opened the little box, to reveal the most beautiful ring i had ever was plain and simple, yet intricate at the same time. It had the prettiest shade of peridot stones in a little row at the top. The ring looked like it was made out of platinum and, on the inside of it, it said 'Forever&Always'._

"Max will you marry me? I love you! And I want the best for our unborn child. So what d'ya say Maxie? I'm prepared for anything." _ Aww that was a cute little speech , but time to have a little fun. i planted a kinda ' it was a nice thought' smile on my face and said._

"Ya'know nice speech but did you come prepared for rejection?"_His face was classic, as it fell he looked into my eyes , his full of hurt. I can't do this to him any longer it was breaking my heart. The way he just looked lost. By now the tears were dripping down my face , making his expression one of alarm._

"Alec you know i love you! And i think this is a great idea. So yes! Of course i'll marry you!" _the way his face lit up, was like a childs on christmas day. He just knelt there staring at me, then he jumped into action, sliding the ring gracefully onto my ring finger and dropping onto both knees. He looked purposefully into my eyes, while he grabbed my wrists and pulled me closer. Then he ducked his head and kissed my tiny bulge of a stomach. The baby wriggled. And we gasped simultaneously. But he didnt stop kissing me. He continued up the length of my body. Gently sucking when he got to my neck and then along the length of my jaw. He then proceded to kiss me deeply on the lips. His tongue met mine in the middle and they danced together in the flame of our love. Our bodies pressed tightly together, molding perfectly. All while this was going on my little wriggler danced along, making me cry even harder. It was so strange, yet comforting to know that i'd have a little piece of Alec inside me, constantly for the next four months. Then we would have a little baby to care for. I wasn't ready for that yet, i couldn't be i'm only 23! But Alec seems so sure, maybe everything will be okay. The sound of someone clearing their throat made us resurface for air._

"Congrats guys! But could you please leave that stuff for later? For now lets just celebrate."

"Okayy!" _Well its safe to say Alec was happy. He was practically bouncing up and down with pure pulled me onto his knee as he sat down._

"Do you like the ring? 'Cause seriously you had me worried there!"

"I love the ring. And apparently baby is happy for us too. Still wriggling about in there. I really gotta get a grip on myself, i've cried more in these past couple of days than i have in the past 10 years!"

"Well i heard being pregnant does that too you!" _It was really getting irritating! But the little thing inside me moving was getting on my last wick! It feels strange and i want it to stop!_

"Alec can you try and calm this thing?" _ i asked while pointing at my tummy._

"Ermmm okayy but i really don't know how!" _I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. _

"Thats all you have to do. See its calmed right down!" _ And it honestly had just a little kick here or there. He used his other hand to wipe away the few tears left on my face._

"Guys i am still here mind adding me to the convo?" _Ah Sketchy._

" Okayy maybe i don't want to get into that, but i do want to know if you guys noticed Cindy isn't here?"_ Crap i honestly hadn't. What kinda friend am i?_

"Yeah we did but we thought maybe she just went home, or forgot about this!" _Alec answered smoothly, even though i knew he hadn't noticed either until Sketchy had pointed it out._

"Don't worry Sketch, we're going now anyway. Max looks real tired. But we'll swing by O.C's on the way home! " _ we're going home? I look tired? Oh! Oh i get it! Well i do feel kinda in the mood. I licked my lips at the thought of it all._

" Yeah i am kinda tired." _I faked a yawn as is to make a point of it._

"Alright, i'll see you guys tomorrow!" _We waved goodbye and left. I let Alec drive again. I was cold and snuggled into his back while he drove __**very**__ carefully down the road towards our apartment. The opposite way from Cindy's._

"Alec i thought we were gonna drop by O.C's?" _If we weren't gonna then why'd he say it?_

" You can phone her when we get in."

"Okay!"

_**Alec's POV**_

_When we got through the door , we made our way straight to the bedroom. I looked at Max pointedly and she took her jacket and shoes off. I copied her. Then when i turned to throw my shoes in the cupboard, she pounced on my back, and started kissing my neck, in a way that had me moaning in pleasure. She hopped off and turned me to face her. She unbuttoned my shirt, while i pulled her top off her my shirt was off i bent down and kissed her stomach again. Hearing her purr in response had me deeply aroused. She pulled my jeans off quickly and practically dragged me to the bed._

_Next morning i woke up to see Maxie measuring her stomach. _

"Alec i'm two inches bigger than i was yesterday! I double checked it!" _ I could see the difference. The not so visable yesterday, tiny bulge had grown to being quite visable. That was fast! I was kinda shocked. But as if to reasure Max i wrapped my arms around her waist and said_

"Thats a good thing Max, means the baby's strong and healthy."_ i gently pulled her back to bed. We still had another couple of hours before we had to get up._

_After we had showered and eaten we were off to work with big grins on our faces. When Max got to work she was surrounded by nosy messengers who had heard the news of her pregnancy and very recent engagement. So Max dutifully twirled around showing off her small-ish bump, and proudly flashed her ring. All the women swooned when they saw it. Saying stuff like 'wow its so you!' and 'I wish i had a guy like Alec to marry'. When they were all satisfied with the details Max produced, they got back to work. Everyone had said something to her or me. Everyone except one person._

"Hey guys did you talk to O.C last night? 'Cause she ain't at work!"_ oops we were kinda busy. And we sorta forgot . But we couldn't tell Sketchy that so i quickly produced a lie._

"Yeah we swung by hers and she wasn't in."

"Oh. Okay well i'm gonna check again after my next shift, just in case she's sick."

"Okay dude see you later." _ I looked at Max, who seemed to be deep in thought._

"Max wanna phone O.C just now?" _She nodded her head, so i handed her my phone and told her i was just going to the toilet. _

_When i came back in Max was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, crying silently with a look of pure terror on her face. I blurred towards her. _

"Oh my god Maxie. Whats wrong?"_I pulled her into my side and let her hide in my jacket._

"I should have ... phoned earlier... O.C... why her?... Why didn't we check on her?... I should've known... I ... Alec... what will we do?... White... " _My blood ran cold at the sound of __**his**__ name._

"What happened? Come on Maxie! I need to know what happened!"

"He has her! Alec, White has O.C ! When i phoned he answered and said if i ever wanted to see her again, i was to hand over Ray! Alec it was horrible, I could hear her screaming in the background! ... they ... were ... breaking her bones. I could hear the ... snaps... echoeing off the walls... clear as day. She was screaming to stop! She kept saying she didnt know where we were, or Ray. Alec their gonna kill her! And its all my fault." _ She was shaking harder than someone siezing would. I was horrified by what she told me. But i had to try and stay in control before her shaking hurt her or the baby._

"Max please calm down! We're gonna get her don't worry we will! Well i'll get her back for you, i promise." _ We need to make a trip to logans._

"Alec how the hell are we gonna find her?"_ she was calmer now, and the shaking was slowing._

"You know the watch you gave her for her birthday last year? Well i got Dix to put a tracking device in it, so that when things like this happen, we couvd find her easily. Don't worry about her not wearing it. You know she always wears 'll find her Maxie!"_ the shaking had stopped now._

"What about Sketchy? Do you only have O.C covered"_ Her voice only broke when she got to O.C !_

"Max of course i do, i gave him a watch too. And so far i've never seen him take it off." _ I could see she was alot calmer so i continued to say_

"Maxie , we should go to T.C and speak with Dix. Then i'll get a team together, go find Cindy, then we'll grab her and take her to Sam. We'll all go back to T.C and i can fill you in on what went down, and how Cindy is. Then if you want , we can go see her!" _ I rushed the last part out before she blew her lid!_

"Alec if you think for one moment i'm not coming with you, then your absolutely crazy! I can't not come , I need to help out somehow! I can't lose Cindy."_Then in a tiny voice i could hardly make out she whispered._

"I can't lose you. I need you. **We **need you." _ Oh boy that struck home. I remember thinking i was gonna lose Max, whenever she went out on search and rescue. I remember how it felt to __**need **__to see her there with me, knowing i could help her in a moments notice if needs be. To make sure she didn't get hurt. But i couldn't risk Max and our child like that. I just couldn't._

_**And sooo the plot thickens. Will Alec let Max come with him? Will they get there in time? Does O.C make it? Do they kill White once and for all? Is there any tragedies? Tbh these are questions i too would like to know. I do have a basic idea for what happens next but i think my mind is shutting down from being in the land of Sheep - as my bro and i would call it- for to long.**_

_**Well review please XD Any good ideas, just subtle extra's you want me to add? :P**_


	9. Words Make Everything Worse

**Disclaimer: Dont own it! :P **

**Summary:Why do things never go to plan? Things are said that people don't mean.**

**Wee note: A Max chapter. I'm going to make this one a long one. Hopefully XD**

**Max's POV**

_Oh yeah i had to chose just 2 days before my best friends kidnap, to find out i was preggers! 'Cause now Alec is being overbearingly protective. He's trying to take me out of the rescue mission.I can't not go, i need to make sure he doesn't get his ass shot off, by being overly cocky and getting caught. I also had to get Cindy outta there.I tried to convince him for the umpteenth time. _

"Alec i swear i will not get into any hand-to-hand combat fights , sweet Jesus al even take a gun - and use it- as long as you let me go! I promise i'll stay unseen the whole time- unless its neccessary to help."_ I need to go. I'm willing to beg if needs be._

" Max i can't risk losing you. We won't need any help, 'cause we're sneaking in there making a grab for Cindy then running. The plan is all set. We're just waiting for everyone to regroup here when they're ready. We'll hand over the location of White to the police, then he'll be arrested, and we can all breath easy forever more!" _Was he high or something? The onl way we can ' breath easy' is if White is lying six feet under with a bullet in his brain. And i told Alec this too. _

"Max please don't make me take you. Please. I can't lead the group, get Cindy **and **look out for you all at the same time!"_ I hated it when he made me sound like a damsel in distress that always needed saving by her loyal Prince in shining armour. Hated it will a passion. I was glad no-one was in the command center of T.C. It wouvd be less embarrassing for the both of us._

"Alec i can freaking take care of myself! I took care of myself **and ** you whenever you screwed up, back before we came to T.C! I know how to handle myself!" _I could see the pain quite plainly in his eyes. It made my chest hurt just at the sight of them. But I was so angry i ignored the pain and carried on._

"And if you think i need you to swoop in and save **my **ass, then you are totally wrong! I can do this Alec. And I can take care of our baby by myself! Plus i need to be there to stop you screwing up, sending the mission awol causing White to quickly put a bullet in Cindy's brain and running!" _ Now that i had let it all out, I felt real bad. I can't believe the stuff i had just said!_

"Okay Max if thats how you feel, then you can come. But please even if you don't need me , i need you so don't . . . just don't get hurt."_ His tone frightened me, it had a sadness to it i had only heard once before. When he had spoke his final words to Rachel Berrisford. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. His eyes glistening with unshed tears._

"Hey, look at me! I do need you. Thats the problem. I need you to much to lose you, i need to be there so that i can make sure you don't get hurt. I just. . . I . . . I can't explain. I just need to be there." _ I said it firmly and the pain visable in his eyes lessened ever so slightly. They took on a new emotion though. Anger._

"I'm still a screw up though, right? You still think of me like that after 2 years? You think i like the fact that i screwed up? You think i liked the fact that it caused Rachel's death, and that my mistakes almost cost you your life too? No i am not freaking okay with that! But when was the last time i screwed up? huh?" _ This was dangerous ice to play on. I had to choose my words very carefully._

"Alec. . . I . . . I can't remember"_ I honestly couldn't. To be brutally honest i never ever thought he was a screw up. The words just slipped out of my mouth._

" Exactly Max, you can't member. 'Cause i promised myself when you made me 2IC, I promised myself from then on never to mess up again!" _ Glad to hear that but what could i do to make this better. His tears had started to drip down his face, and the baby was wriggling in a fashion, that made me think all this shouting and anger between me and Alec, was distressing the poor thing. But before i could say anymore Alec had turned to walk away. I hurtled forward to grab him, but he yanked his arm away and I took a nosedive towards the floor. My hands outstretched to catch me , before i hurt anything. I turned myself with my arms quickl to land on my loud thump caused Alec to turn. I could barely see him from my position on the floor, and through my hair. Which had covered my face completely due to the sharp turn i had carried out. I was sure i still saw anger in his eyes , but from what i could see his face had concern plastered all over it._

"Maxie?" _Shit my back was on fire. It hurt like hell, the wind was knocked out of me and Alec still wasn't coming over to help. He stood as though he was frozen on the spot just staring at me. I couldn't move from shock, and was vaguely aware of the tears streaming down my face, making my hair stick to it. I watched as the emotions ran over his face. The anger dispersed almost immediately, then came the pained look, then the pure unadulterated guilt that was there to stay, or so it would seem anyway. I still couldn't get my breath. I barely managed to choke out my plea for help._

"Alec. . . i can't. . . breath!. . . Help!" _He moved over here faster than i had ever seen him go. He gripped my shoulders tight and helped me sit up carefully. He gently rubbed my back, helping me gain access to my lungs again, and trying to ease the pain at the same time. Then he removed the hair from my face. I still couldn't move. I was just so shocked. Not that he had practically caused the fall. It was the fact that i had hurt him enough for him to cry and walk away. He was talking to me but i couldn't hear him. I wasn't trying to. I was trying to take in his expression. It was changing from guilt to ever rising alarm. _

_I wanted to tell him i was so sorry. _

_I wanted to tell himi didn't mean those words. _

_I wanted to ease his pain. But i couldn't. I just sat there and stared at him, with my shock still written all over my face. Shock he was misenterpreting for , horror of what he had done. I really tried to listen to him. I did. But i couldn't . He touched my stomach just then, trying to comfort me and i flinched from the contact. But not because i felt threatened. 'Cause the baby started wriggling again at the gesture. This made matters worse Alec moved away from me. Horror now written all over his face. Just then my own voice broke the spell._

"Alec"_ I could hear him now muttering his broken 'sorry's' while rocking back and forth, carefully not touching me. I craved his touch right now. Needed it to cool the fire in my back, to calm the baby and most of all, to calm me._

"Jesus Alec, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of what i said. Please don't leave me!"_ I wanted to grab his hands and make then soothe me. But i could see i needed him to understand first. _

"Max what the hell are you on about? I just freaking floored you!"

"No you never, I grabbed you and then lost my balance when you continued to walk away. The fault is mine. But please stop crying i can't . . . stand to see you . . . like this!" _How come i had to sound like i was crying when i was? Alec just sounded abnormally emotionless when he cries._

"Max you were shocked at what i had done. Don't deny it, i could see it. Then i saw you were scared of me when i touched you. You freaking flinched. You can't say i was imagining that!"_ Fuck why can't he just understand._

"Alec i was shocked at what i had done. That i had hurt you so bad you walked away. You were crying! I flinched, 'cause as per usual, as soon as you touch me the freaking baby squirms. And it had just stopped after i fell. I just wasn't ready for that. I couldn't hear anything. I tried to listen to what you were saying but i couldn't. I tried to say i was sorry, I really did but i honestly couldn't. I tried to stop your pain but I . . . Alec I really need you to calm me down. I need you to rub my back- to stop the burning. I need you to hold my stomach- to calm the baby-, and most of all i need you to hold me in your arms-to make me feel better."_ I tried to crawl over to Alec without wincing. I failed miserably. But he had stopped crying and shock had taken control of his face again. I almost laughed at how robotically he pulled me into his arms and held me there, just how i asked. But he remained stiff. _

"Alec relax. Your not helping by being stiff." _ He relaxed, and got to work, rubbing my back methodically. Easing the horrible throb that had replaced the burn. I felt the baby relax too, in its fathers embrace and I voiced my worried plea._

"Alec please don't leave us!"_ He turned me to face him. His eyes full of love concern and disbelief._

"Maxie i would never leave you."_ I kissed him then, letting him know how much i loved him. Just incase he hadn't got the message i said it too, as i leaned back into his embrace again, relaxing with a deep breath._

"I love you Alec!" _ He kissed the top of my head._

"You have no idea how much i love you Maxie."_ There was a bang as the rescue groups entered Command kitted up and ready to go. Alec helped me up and kissed me again lightly. The look in his eyes said that we'd continue this convo later. _

"Oi! lovebirds no time for that! We got a mission. "_ Mole had spoken menacingly._

" Still coming Maxie?" _Almost completely back to normal now. _

"Hell yeah!" _ We broke into fits of laughter, before the realisation of what they were about to do dawned on them. I looked pointedly at Mole, who rose his eyebrows at Alec, then threw me a knife and a pistol and a freaking grenade? What the hell? _

"Ermm Mole why you giving Maxie your stuff? Are you not coming?"_ Ha this is gonna be unpleasant._

"No princess i got all i need right here. I knew Max would get you to break , so i brought her stuff too. Eh there were no vests left, but i'm sure you could stop by Matts and borrow one of his? Heres your stuff"_ Mole threw a bag of variables over to him while he muttered under his breath'She's got you whipped!'_

"What was that Mole?" _ Aww geez, come on Cindy member her? My blood ran cold at the thought of her, being punished for something I did._

"Nothing princess!"_ He had a huge shit-eating grin on his face._

"Well what are you all waiting for its twenty minutes away by foot. Get gone, member its in the old warehouse in Sector 5. When you get there you all know the plan. Just wait for me and Maxie to give the signal."_ Huh i think Alec knew i would get through him too if i was in the plan._

"Come on Maxie we're gonna be there late as it is. We need to get you a vest. Need to protect you and the sprogglet in there" _Jerking a thumb in the direction of my mid-section. Okay i could deal with that. At least i was coming._

"Thank you Alec"_ And i kissed him again teasingly. He knew exactly what i was thanking him for and just shook his head at the thought of it._

"Come on lets go get my Boo home!"

_**Ohh sorry nothing was really happening in this one, i just wanted to add a bit more drama. And to make them act like they did in the programme- always fighting. Next chapter is written soo go read that too XD please review :P **_


	10. Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer: Dont own it! :P **

**Summary: Max has a world of hurt impending on her very near future.(Max experiences a world of hurt)**

_**Alec's POV**_

_Okay so we got the damn vest from Matt, without raising too much suspicion. But it didn't really cover her stomach just her vital chest organs. I was soo not happy about that. Just in case the plan did go AWOL and she got caught in the crossfire. Even though i was confident in the plan. _

_Now that i'm here in the air vents with Max on my tail, i'm not all that confident in the plan. I can't let anything happen to her, or anyone on the rescue team to be honest but Max most of all. She was my soul-mate. And she was carrying my child. _

_Max was silently crying again. O.C was being questioned by White himself in the room below. Anytime she didn't answer quick enough he would kick her hard. Max had a tight grip on my leg as she tried to keep her choked up sobs under wraps. I knew she wanted to go down there and shoot him in the head. But that would alert his goons, and all hell would break loose. I pulled Max as close as i could and i cupped her stomach hoping to calm her. It had the desired effect. Despite her current position, she relaxed a great deal. The sobs slowly came to a halt, as the time of reckoning was near. Her face was now set in fierce determination._

_She signalled me to prepare. I signalled back that i'm always ready. Max rolled her eyes. O.C's laboured breath could be heard clear as a bell. Each time she was kicked, her breath whooshed out in an unhealthy manner. And each time Max winced along. _

_We both heard our signal, at the exact moment White left the room below. A high pitched squeal only transgenics could hear. Well dogs could hear it too. Me , Max, Mole and Joshua, took it in turn to jump out of the vent- into the windowless room where O.C lay on the floor-silently._

"Oh God. Its worse than i imagined!" _Max was speaking to herself more than anyone else. I tried to move her away from the awful bloody mess that was O.C . But she wasn't for having it. She knelt down next to her wild haired friend and shook her shoulders, gently but firmly._

"O.C! Come on wake up." _We gasped in horror as O.C opened her bloodshot eyes. She looked at us all and started crying. Her tears came out reddened by the blood flowing freely into her eyes from her truly battered head. I took note of her injuries and guessed on what kind of internal ones she had , due to the way she was curled in on herself. She had : bruises covering every inch of skin, a broken nose, fractured cheekbones , a broken jaw, a deep cut on her forehead, one broken arm, both legs look broken too - in several places , a couple of fingernails had been torn off, at least six broken ribs, and from the sounds of her breathing a punctured lung. This was so not good. I can't be sure if there's spinal damage so i don't know if it would be wise to lift her up. There was also what looked like a gunshot wound on her shoulder. Probably how they got the smackdown on her ass. Shot her and let her bleed. So she was too weak to put up a fight , it would have been easier from then on._

_Max was muttering to O.C telling her not to fall asleep, and that she was gonna be okay. Footsteps down the hall had us working double time. We got Joshua, who was carrying Cindy, to go up the vent first. Just as Max was about to go through, White burst through the door, gun aimed at Max, his goons close behind. I gave Max a look that told her to get a move on. But she couldn't actually move. She was stuck. Her bullet vest was jammed inbetween the heavy grate and the entry to the vent. White fired a shot and only missed Max by the skin of her teeth. She was stuck in plain view, dangling mid-air, not able to go up or down. I didn't think twice about it as i unclipped her vest and pulled her down. Just in time, White shot exactly where Max's unprotected half was , seconds ago._

"Max you have to get outta here. We'll create a diversion." _Mole said before pulling the table on its side and making a temporary shield. I agreed with Mole but i couldn't get a word out before Max started her whole - No i'm going to help - rant. The table was thrown back as the redhead, from the jampony siege, strode in to grab Max._

"Payback time girly" _and slugged Max in the gut before me or Mole could move._

"Oh sweet Jesus!"_Max gasped as she fell to the ground, but managed to roll over before the redhead stamped on her head. I grabbed my shotgun and hit Thula , or whatever the fuck her name was, in the friggin head. She fell to the floor limp. I grabbed Max's ankle and pulled her into the safety of the table. While Mole made use of himself and killed a few familiars with headshots. _

"Son of a bitch! You okay Maxie?"_ She was bleeding. But from where i was unsure._

"Fuck it hurts Alec. I think i'm bleeding! This is not good."_ I touched her stomach gently, she gasped at the contact. I lifted her shirt to see , she was already bruising from the sudden attack. This cannot be good for the baby._

"Maxie, can you still feel the baby's heartbeat?"_ When she nodded i continued._

"Then we gotta get you outta here, you need to see what damage she's done. Go find Joshua. Max can you run? Mole ready for that diversion?" _Mole grabbed his grenades and nodded. Max prepared herself to run , to the vent and get inside. Me and Mole would take the front doors outta here. Matt Sung was notified on this location , before the signal went of. He was gonna ride in here once we all left and arrest those evil mothertruckers. I can hear the cops now. Mole threw the first grenade over the heads of those in the doorway, when they realised what he'd done they'd taken cover. Me and Max ran over to the vent and i helped her up. Mole threw his second grenade to keep the bad guys at bay, giving Max the chance to scramble through the gap, wincing as she went. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to warn me about the incoming bullet. It hit my abdomen , I cried out , but motioned for Max to move. She gave me a pained look then an apologetic smile as she crawled back the way she had come through. _

_**Max's POV**_

_I can't believe i left him there. He just got shot, i need to tell them to get there supplies ready though back at the van. He's gonna be okay though. I hope. Mole will make sure he gets back in one piece. _

_The stomach pain was dulling now. But i was really worried about what that redhead bitch, had done to my baby. I will freaking drag her out of hell and kill her again, if she's hurt it. I think its okay, the bleeding has stopped. And even though the pain was dulling , baby wasn't wriggling as i jumped out the vent ,less than gracefully, an extremely sharp pain ran through my body. My breath whooshed out from the shock of it. I collapsed into a heap on the ground. I could hear Joshua whisper-shouting my name._

"Max! little fella! Come here."_ He was over by the van where O.C was lay in, ready to make a get-away. I got up quickly, only to have another stabbing pain shoot through me. This was unusual. The baby had stopped wriggling completely. The fact worried me. By the time i got over to the van, i was completely breathless, and the shooting pains were more frequent. I think this is what labour must be like. labour? Shit no i can't be going into labour, its way too soon for that. Oh God please no. _

"little fella okay?Tiny fella okay?"_ I shot him a worried glance and shook my head._

"No Josh. . . I don't think. . . we're okay!" _The cops were nearly here now. I could hear them. Just around the corner now. The bleeding had started again. Soaking my trousers effortlessly. Joshua was dragging me towards the back of the van. To treat my wounds, i think he said. I couldn't even tell him they were internal because, part of the building exploded just then. The police were here, and closing in on the Familiar site. They didn't even notice we were here. I was worried about where Alec was but, to my relief i saw Mole coming back out the vents, Alec in tow. He was pale from blood loss. I could tell from here. labour pains and blood aside , i escaped from Joshua's grasp and ran to him. _

"Alec . . . are you okay?"_ He was panting slightly._

"I'm fine but, holy crap Max, why are you covered in blood. I thought that would have stopped by now?"_ I screamed as an intense pain shot through me, and fell into Alec's arms._

"Alec i'm sorry . . . This is bad. . . the bleeding is bad. . . the frequent pains running through me are bad. . . and the freaking baby has stopped. . . moving!" _My voice broke on the last word. I was still completely breathless, but the bursts of pain were agonising. I had taken to screaming as they came and went. Alec dragged me to the van , and told some X5 driver, in the politest way possible to ' get a fucking move on'. I was sweating buckets as the bleeding had slowed again. Alec sat us on the floor in the corner of the van. Rocking me gently, and careful not to touch my stomach. He was shushing me. Trying unsuccessfully to calm me. I was too upset about the baby and in too much pain to relax. Nobody said anything. They all knew I was pregnant. It was as though they didn't know what to say. They just sat not looking at me. Some of them focused on Cindy. Who was lying unconcious on the make-shift bed we had put in the van._

_**Alec's POV**_

_Max's screams were breaking my heart. They were so loud . I knew she was going to be embarrassed about that later. So I whispered very quietly into her ear._

"Want me to gag you?" _I knew that it sounded bad , but it would help everyone relax a little. She couldn't talk over her choked sobs and gasps. But she nodded in confirmation. After i had gagged her. Everyone looked at me in shock, but then turned away just as quickly, when they realised i was crying too. _

_The driver shouted through that we were almost at the hospital. I let loose a small relieved sigh. Max's head lolled onto my shoulders. Her muffled screams had stopped, and everything was silent. I couldn't move. She was still breathing, but there was a hitch every so often. _

"Jesus!" _Max's blood had pooled underneath us. It was warm and fresh. I knew Max would never want to be seen like this, so i grabbed a blanket and threw it over her legs up to her stomach. _

_Ten agonising minutes later, the van screeched to a halt. We had told Sam to have a team ready for casaulties. I slowly picked up a very limp Max, and got her into the hospital before anyone could lift there heads. Cindy forgotten. I only cared about Max and the baby at the moment. _

"Alec? What the hell happened to Max?" _logan? This is soo not a good time to have our usual ' hi how are you?' 'good well then i'll see you later' lifes were on the line._

"Sam! I need help here! NOW!"

_**Ermm well theres another chapter. Review! XD**_


	11. The Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it! :P**_

_**Summary: Max is in theatre. logan tells Alec why he was in the hospital. O.C's not doing so good. Alec feels torn.**_

_**Alec's POV**_

"Sam , a Familiar punched Max in the stomach. She was bleeding for a while then it stopped. She started having some kind of contractions, over the past half an hour, progressively getting worse. She . . . was screaming real bad. Then the bleeding started again ten minutes ago. She passed out at the same time. Hasn't come around yet."_ logan was still standing there looking dumbfounded. I couldn't look at him though, Max was all i could think about. Sam had pulled a hospital bed along with him, I placed Max carefully onto the perfectly white bed. Her blood turned it an ugly shade of red. _

"Is there any other wounds? She has blood on the back of her T-shirt."_ Oh i had forgotten that i was shot._

"Ermm i'm pretty sure thats from my gunshot wound. The way i was holding her in the van." _Just then Cindy was rolled through the door on a bed similar to Max's.I could see he was about to pass Max onto someone else and treat Cindy.I grabbed his arm._

"Sam please fix Max, i need **you** to do this. I trust you. Only you."_ I could see he badly wanted to go treat Cindy who was undoubtadly worse than Max. But he could see i needed this._

"Okay , Nurse Spencer? Could you get bags of blood, and a transfusion kit? Then come to room 12." _Sam got some help from other nurses to push the bed to room 12 while he done a quick examination. I kept up easily but my gunshot wound was bothering me slightly now. My eyesight was a bit fuzzy.I could sense logan was following us too. I turned to stop him. _

"This is your fault isn't it Alec? What mission did you screw up now? And why was Cindy involved?" _ Oh too far!_

"Shut the fuck up logan! You don't know jack, we were on a freaking rescue mission. I told her not to come but she begged so i let her. A Familiar slugged her in the gut, and its all my fault. I let her come. But I know I screwed up. I let her come and now she's hurt. I know that. But i don't need a fucking dick like you, who wasn't even there to tell me what i done wrong. I already know what i've done. Now they could both die." _I whispered the last five words. I know he heard me but he probably thought i was talking about Cindy. He didn't know Max was pregnant._

"Don't worry. She's gonna be pissed at you for letting her get hurt. Then when i tell her i got the cure she'll come back to me. You were her fallback Alec. You do know that right?"_ His words struck a cord. He had the cure. Max wouldn't actually leave me would she? I knew i was her fallback but, she was pregnant with my child and engaged to me. She wouldn't leave._

"logan piss off!"

_I walked to the room fully aware logan hadn't actually gone. I stopped just in the doorway, to the sight that had met me. Max was lying with her top cut up revealing her severly bruised stomach, and her blood overflowing the table and dripping to the floor. logan walked over to Max and confidently took her hand. As he showed no signs of impending death, i took that as confirmation the cure had worked. _

"Alec we need to operate, to stop the bleeding!" _ Sam had to shout it over all the noise in the room. Nurses everywhere hooking Max up to machines, changing blood bags , giving her morphine. _

"Uhh sure Sam go right ahead, just fix them 'kay?"_ I lost the grip i had on reality then. I sank into the blackness of unconciousness._

_I woke up in a bright white room. Its brightness hurt my eyes. I couldn't hear anything. I decided i liked the quiet. I lay there basking in the peace and quiet. Then i realised i could hear something. A loud beeping, i must have been blocking out previously. I looked over to see the heart monitor i was hooked up too. How did i get here? And why the hell is my side on fire? The sick reality of it all came crashing down in my mind. I remember Sam was going to take Max to theatre. Oh crap. Crap! I pulled all the wires out of my arm and hopped out the bed. Ignoring the burning in my side I walked out the room and found the information desk. I was about to ask where Max was when i saw Cindy in the room across from the desk. I went over to see how she was doing, when her heart monitor flatlined and two nurses ran in with a crash cart. They ripped open her shirt and placed the panels on her chest. They only shocked her three times before stopping and declaring the time of death. I ran into the room ._

"No she can't be dead, you didn't even try to bring her back properly!"

"Sir , i'm very sorry. Did you know"_ She checked O.C's chart_ "Originol Cindy?"

"Yeah. I did." _ I turned away before they could see my tears. One of the nurses, the one who hadn't spoke, patted my shoulder_

"She's was pretty beaten up! I'm sure she's in a better place now."_ I hadn't thought of that. But Max is gonna be so depressed when she finds out. Thats if she finds out. I took Cindy's hand , and said my apologies for being to late, and with that my final goodbyes. I ran back to the information desk where a pretty woman was sitting._

"Hello, ermm do you know where Max Guevara is?" _ She looked up from the notes she was studying and raised an eyebrow at checked her charts then she plastered a huge smile on her face, and said _

"Miss Guevara is in room one of the intensive care ward." _With that i was off, I needed to see if she was okay. Her and the baby._

_When i got to the room Max was lying in there very pale and still. logan sitting by her bedside holding her hand. Thank God Max was okay. I walked in to see Sam standing by the wall. I hadn't even noticed him there. He wasn't suprised by my presence. He knew that i'd come as soon as i woke up. He motioned for me to go back outside._

"Alec i didn't tell logan anything, just that she was stable. I didn't think it right for me to tell you and Max's business to someone you obviously hadn't told."_ Well that was nice, but there are more pressing subjects._

"So doc how is she? What was wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Well when she had been punched it had damaged the placenta- hense the bleeding, distressing the baby causing fake labour. The contractions weren't real, but they can cause extremely terrible pain. That mixed with bloodloss made Max surgery went well and the whole thing was easily fixed. It looked and obviously felt worse than it really was. But to make sure she doesn't harm the baby further she has to stop working, until after the birth and she also must have constant bed-rest for the next week, to help heal. Max and the baby's vitals are fine for now. Someone should be here for the next twenty-four hours to ensure nothing else goes wrong. If nothing out of the ordinary happens then you can take her home tomorrow. I can tell logan to leave if you want."_ I did want. Very much , but Max has options now and i should give log-boy a chance._

"Nah its okay doc!"

"Al-ec?" _ I heard Max ask through the door. She must be waking up._

_**Max's POV**_

_My stomach was killing me. I gripped the hand that was holding mine tight and called out for Alec. I opened my eyes to find . . . logan? Holding my hand. Without a glove on. Oh shit , i didn't love him anymore but, i didn't want him to die. I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go. And plus i was ready to tear his head off for touching me!_

"It's okay Max. I'm immune to you now."_ I sensed Alecs presence in the room and looked up to meet his eyes questioningly. He just gave me a sad, unsure look._

"Umm thats great, but logan I really need you to let go of my hand!" _I never took my eyes off Alec. I let my eyes beg him for back up._

"logan, let go of her hand" _I couldn't understand his tone, but to my utter relief logan done as he was told and stood up. He paced while he spoke very clearly._

"Max, i'm cured! You can come back to me now! You don't need to stay with this screw up. I know you don't love him really. He was your like Asha was mine. I can take care of you now. He landed you in hospital fighting for your life, 'cause he screwed up. I'm glad i was here to tell Sam it was his fault not your own. Alec was saying that you begged him to go. I know you didn't want to go really but thought that it was the right thing to do. I can't believe you let this jerk hurt you again! He even got Cindy hurt bad too in the crossfire. But i was more worried about you. i sat here while he was away fainting and getting stitched up for a tiny wound that was nothing compared to yours. And Sam wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. Said it was between the two of you. I mean it if he's been beating you or something then i swear Max i will kill him!" _ He spoke as though Alec wasn't even here. I had a look of pure shock on my face. I can't believe what i was hearing. I tried to keep my seething anger at bay, saying it wasn't good for the baby. But i seriously couldn't take it. My lid blew._

"Jesus logan you actually think that just cause you got the freaking cure that i'm gonna crawl back to you? I love Alec with all my heart, he's my soulmate and we're getting married! He is not my bloody fallback, I was already in love with him before T.C. I did beg him to take me to rescue O.C and he couldn't of done anything when that bitch grabbed me. It was all too fast. He got shot saving me. He's never gotten me hurt, unlike **you**. And i don't give a shit if he wasn't there while he was getting fixed up. I'm glad he did. I was asleep anyway but he's here now so thats all that matters. Alec would never lay a hand on me so i don't need you to make threats about killing my fiance! Now could you please stop shouting and getting me angry cause it's distressing the baby." _ God he was an idiot. Alecs face was so full of joy i found myself smiling at him. But as logan was determined to ruin things he walked over and cupped my face in his hands. _

"Max i know you still love me! I know you don't want to hurt Alec but your not happy with him. I can see it in your eyes." _ He tried to kiss me. Just 'cause i was __**weaker**__ does not mean i was completely weak. I slapped him hard across the face. He teetered backwards._

"That was for two things:

One - You don't know me well enough to tell me who i love and who i don't.

Two- You never touch a pregnant transgenic unless you want severe pain inflicted!"_ i started laughing at his facial expression and beckoned Alec to come over. He leaned over me hesitantly. I pulled him down without moving too much - i still didn't know what had happened all i knew was i am still pregnant - and kissed him. I shuffelled over a little bit to the left side of the bed. I pulled onto the right side and forced him to spoon me. Grabbing his hand, i placed it onto my very tender stomach. I sighed in relief._

"So i don't know what went down while i was out. Is the baby okay?"_ Before Alec could answer, logan, who was still standing there anger plastered over his face . _

"You had a baby and you didn't tell me?"_ What an mongo!_

"No logan, i'm pregnant. Thats why i was bleeding internally. Thats why i can't stand other men touching me. The only people that i really don't mind touching me are Alec and Joshua. But i can only relax fully around Alec. Hense this position."_ I really was cosy now._

"Yeah, the baby's fine, that bitch damaged the placenta- hense the blood- so the baby got distressed causing fake contractions. I know they obviously didn't feel fake, but Sam said they can get very bad. He said they fixed the problem, but your gonna need a weeks bed rest. You have also to stop working until after the birth. Don't worry about money, i have a savings account made specially for this kind of thing. So we've got money. I'm sure we could get Normal to give me a pay rise somehow just in case."_ logan was still there _"Oh and your allowed to go home if nothing abnormal happens in the next twenty four hours."

"I love you Alec."

"You too Maxie! I thought i'd lost you back in the van. It was horrible."_He shuddered as though the very thought of it still haunted him. logan was __**still **__there!_

" logan go home! Go back to Asha. " _ He slowly retreated out the door._

" Are you okay Alec? Hows O.C ?"_ He hesitated._

" I'm always alright! But uhh. . . Cindy didn't. . . make it."_ What? What didn't she make? I knew the answer perfectly well i just wish i didn't._

"I'm sorry Max i couldn't do anything to help her she just flatlined as i was coming around. The nurses announced the time of death as i got into the room. I'm sorry." _ The pain in my chest was worse than Manticore cutting me open, as a child, had ever been. _

"Alec. . . could. . . you. . . do something. . . for me?"

"Sure Max anything."

"Just don't. . . leave . . .this . . . room til. . . i stop . . . crying 'kay?"_ This time my tears had nothing to do with pregnancy hormones._

"Sure hon'. She's in a better place now! Just remember that."

_**I feel quite evil now (: Killing off O.C wasn't very nice but i thought, someone had to die! **_


	12. Follow up!

**Authors note!**

** I will only be posting one more chapter and then if people want a sequel your gonna have to ask for it! Thanks to everyone who read and the few that reviewed i'm only considering a sequel because lots of people have read this story they just havent reviewed but alot of you just added it to your alerts and favourites! so thanks again and the last chapter will be up soon! I just have to get through my prelims then it will be posted! XD**


	13. The End?

**?**

**Finally the last chapter! I dont have a name for it becuase i want it to be a suprise! I can bet that nobody would have expected this ending! XD**

**well lets begin!**

**Chapter 12**

**Mostly Alecs POV!**

_It had been two long , hard weeks since Cindy died. The funeral had been the day after Cindy died. Max had taken it so hard. She's not been sleeping or eating. I can't force her, she's so god damn stubborn. So much for a week's best rest. I managed to keep her lying down for a total of 36 hours after she came out of the hospital, (excluding the funeral) but then she started complaining that she couldnt stay still anymore. She said it gave her to much time to think, and that she didn't want to think cause she couldn't get the picture of OC lying curled up on the ground, beaten to a pulp, outta her head. So I done what I always do, I let her walk all over me and ignore the doctors orders. But this was the last straw. She had fainted from fatigue. I had let her come around in her own good time, knowing her body needed this. The baby needed this. The poor baby. Max seems to have forgotten its not just about her health anymore. It's not even just hers and the babies. Its mine too. I'm never hungry anymore and the sight of food is offputting. Knowing that Max is starving herself, I just can't eat anything._

"NO!" _Max must be having a nightmare. She started thrashing around._

"Max! Wake up. Max your okay. Come on Maxie, whats with the tears?"_ I hated seeing her like this._

"Alec? I . . . uhhh . . . 'scuse me!" _She leapt up from my embrace and blurred to the toilet. I winced as I heard her dry heaving. I went into the bathroom not caring if she didn't want me to see her like this, then crouched next to her shuddering form and rubbed circles onto her back, hoping to soothe her discomfort. When she was through her heaving fit, she collapsed into my arms again, breathing heavily. I felt her temperature, it was much too high. Even for a transgenic this was bad. Fever. Max is started to get sick because of her own stupidity now. Ugh I could just strangle her sometimes! I picked up Max and stood her in the bath. Before she could protest I pulled her clothes off her leaving her in just her underwear, and started the cold water. Trying to ignore the mix of purple and dark blue splodges still decorating her stomach, I switched the tap to the shower head and held it over Max._

"Alec, what the HELL are you doing?"

" You have a fever Max, we need to cool you down."_ Max tried to step out of the bath, but I grabbed her wrist. _"No Max. Listen to me! Your not well and you not eating, sleeping, what do you think thats doing to your body? Our baby? Your still not fully recovered. How much more abuse can your body take Max? I know I can't stand here and watch you neglect your needs anymore. Starting now I'm making you eat three full meals a day. Your not allowed to skip any - for any reason. Oh and you have to get at least four hours sleep every night." _Shark DNA or not she's pregnant and still on the mend, she needs sleep._

" Alec . . . I can't . . . I just . . . can't"

"Yes you can! If not for me and the baby, do it for Cindy. Do you honestly think she'd want to see you like this?"_ Max started to cry, shaking her head. She raised her head to look me in the eye for the first time in two weeks._

"No. She wouldn't have wanted this. I'm sorry Alec. She was my best friend ya'know? It just . . . it just hurts so bad. So i'm going to stop this pathetic, self loathing, pity party, I'm having and get on with things." _Wow, I didn't expect her to crumble so easily._

"Oh God!" _Max groaned._

"What?"_ Max's expression was unreadable for a second, then her lips turned up in a playful smirk._

"What if people think I've gone all soft? I'm just gonna have to kick a lot of ass to prove I haven't, won't I?" _I gaped at the complete turn around in her attitude. Then I realised what she said._

"Wow Maxie calm down. No one thinks you've gone soft. You won't be kicking anyones ass, anytime soon!"_ Max just laughed at my order._

" I'm pregnant Alec not an invalid!"_ We continued the light banter while Max cooled down. We decided to just make a cold bath, so while that ran i made Max some food. When I returned I was caught off guard by Max pulling me into the bath, clothes and all. Most of the water was on the floor after my big splash and I turned to shout at Max, but found her staring into my eyes , all her walls down. I saw what she was asking and turned her around while straightening my legs. I pulled her between them and and held her tight. We both sighed in pleasure despite the freezing water surrounding us. The baby started kicking and stretching too, as though to communicate it was content in this position. _

"You know I love you, right Maxie?"

"Yeah. Love you too!" _I smiled into Max's hair._

"Max what do you think of calling the baby Cindy if its a girl?"_ I hoped this didn't upset her._

"Really Alec? You would let me call our baby Cindy if it's a girl?"

"Of course Maxie. Anything for you."

"How about Biggs for a boy? What do you think?" _I thought she would choose Ben, or Seth, or even Zack before she ever chose Biggs._

" That would mean a lot Maxie. Thank you!" _We fell into a peaceful silence. After a while, I felt Max's forehead, and since it had cooled a bit I decided that we could get out of the water. We both went to the bedroom, dried ourselves and put on fresh clothes. I went to make Max more food while she got blankets and curled up on the sofa. I guess she got a little too cold in the bath._

_We sat and ate together, then curled up on the sofa together under the duvets, watching some pre-pulse film called 'Devour'. We spent the night laughing at my obvious discomfort that I looked -vaguely- like the main character. _

_I felt as though nothing bad could go wrong, ever again. I knew that was not true even in the slightest, but I could always pretend - just for one night. _

_**?'s POV**_

_The first thing I became aware of, was the scraping noise. It was driving me nuts. I groaned and tried to turn over, finding the task impossible I opened my eyes. I only saw darkness. Then the memories of my situation hit me. Damn it they did it again! I warned them not to fake my death without warning me first. I understood the scraping noise now. They were digging me out. Just then they broke through the lid of my coffin. Hands grabbing my arms, pulling me out and upright. My legs felt shaky, making me feel weak and vulnerable. I always hate this feeling. Stupid faux-death drug. People shaking the dirt and grit from me._

"Are you alright Ma'am?" _Stupid true blue soldiers! Manticore never did respect anyone but those of higher rank. I cleared my throat and put on my harshest tone._

" Somebody wanna tell Original Cindy who killed her, without her permission?"

***Gasping-wide eyes* She's not dead! And she's Manticore! I ****told you**** NO-ONE would guess this ending! Hehe so anyone that wants a sequel just ask, cause i do have a plot for it and i can see where it would go. So leave a review or send a PM asking for a sequel if you want it XD **

**Thanks again to everyone who read it and reviewed. and those of you who added it to your favourites and story alerts thanks a bunch! =P**


End file.
